yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayase Aragaki
'Ayase Aragaki '''is a character from ''Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Bio An elegant girl who befriended Kirino through their careers as teen models. Like others she has a prejudice against Otaku. '' Appearance Ayase has a fair complexion with dull blue eyes and medium-length black hair. Most of her bangs are brushed to the right, parted at the center, with her forelocks reaching her shoulders. She is normally shown in her school uniform, but due to being a model she often changes her attire. Personality Ayase is seen as a beautiful and calm type who is likely to mask her true opinions or feelings in order to avoid causing problems. She is a kind and protective friend who goes out of her way to make others happy, but she is shown to become cruel and ruthlessly mean around those she dislikes, whether she knows them personally or not. She is also fickle, likely to turn her back on others she once held close if she finds out they are an Otaku or associate with them, due to the rumors about them. She is also described as a ''Tsundere. When annoyed she can have violent mood swings, and she likes to crack jokes that imply she is a Yandere. She can easily be driven to jealousy, but alarmingly enough nobody seems to be surprised when they see this facet of her personality. Background Victims 'Kyousuke - '''She will kill him in one route of the visual novel. In a parody of these endings, when Kyousuke notices her behavior he makes a self-referal warning to the Player to save the game before they make the final decision. Relationships '''Kirino - '''She is shown to have feelings for both her and Kyousuke, and due to their bond she is very protective over her. She was heartbroken to find out that she is an Otaku, and she refused to be friends with her until Kyousuke claimed it was his fault for "tainting" her; something she didn't believe but pretended to in order to be her friend again. She tries to be supportive, and over time she begins to lessen her hatred towards them. '''Kyousuke - '''Due to her lingering feelings for him, she holds a small grudge after he teased her about marriage sometime in the past. In a Season 2 episode she makes a love confession to him, which he rejected despite her claims that she would kill him if he didn't accept it. He tends to panic whenever seeing her with a knife. In one of the endings in the Game she can become pregnant by him. '''Kanako - '''Another classmate and model she knows and is shown to be friends with- although she has no problem being rude to her and has little opinion of her. They are both prejudice against the otaku culture, but they attempt to tolerate it after they learn of Kirino's interests. '''Kuroneko - '''They often bicker or argue as love rivals for Kyousuke. '''Manami - '''After Kirino left for a temporary stay in America, they became friends. She is usually the one able to calm Ayase down during her Yandere mood. Weapons The knife is her icon item and something she wields in need of comfort or alarm. She was shown threatening Kyousuke with it to make him study, and also wielded one after finding porno in his home. This knife also appears in the ending theme of the series, which depicts her in chibi form running towards an unseen victim with matching knives in the background. Her episode titles often have knife drawings as well. Quotes Trivia *Her measurements: Height: 166cm, Weight: 44kg, Bust-Waist-Hips: 80-56-83cm *There is a fan blog for her in the series under the name "''Lovely My Angel Ayase-tan". Gallery Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Knife User Category:Anime Yandere Category:Teen